The research goals and objectives in this proposal are derived from Tulane's experience as a Center of Excellence for Environmental Public Health Tracking (EPHT) and reflect areas of research needed to build the nationwide EPHT network. The research goal is to advance the science and develop methods to build the EPHT network by: 1) Developing, applying and validating methods to collect, integrate, analyze and interpret data that will support state and local agency EPHT programs; 2) Investigating potential links between environmental hazards, exposure, and health effects; and 3) Disseminating findings to public health practitioners, policy makers, the general public and academics. The research plan is based on partnerships with state and local agencies and is conceptualized to address three of the major research areas that are needed to advance the EPHT network: 1) Method development to elucidate best practices and lessons learned to assist the states and local agencies build the nation wide EPHT network. This includes evaluating health and environmental data, designing prototype database and surveillance systems; elucidating methods for linking health and environmental data and applying statistical algorithms to detect patterns and aberrations. Asthma and air pollution, and mercury in fish will be used to develop and validate the methods for data collection and building tracking systems. 2) An epidemiological study to investigate co-morbidity of asthma and childhood lead poisoning that examines the relationship between environmental hazards, exposure and health outcomes; and 3) Supporting the national EPHT network by Implement communication and dissemination strategies, training and collaborations that will enhance decision-making, inform the public and advance scientific knowledge about health and the environment. Tulane CAEPH utilizes a collaborative approach to EPHT research and relies on partnerships with state and local EPHT programs. This approach is based on the fact that practitioner input is needed for the methods and products to be usable and effective in agencies. Tulane CAEPH draws upon its experience as a Center of Excellence in Environmental Public Health Tracking to develop and carry out this research plan to contribute to building the EPHT network. [unreadable] [unreadable]